


If The Animaniacs Were In "The Looney Tunes Show"

by MakiMatsurra



Category: Animaniacs, Looney Tunes, The Looney Tunes Show
Genre: Animaniacs - Freeform, Bugs and Daffy act like parents sometimes, Cute sib moments, Daffy Duck - Freeform, Dot Warner - Freeform, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Looney Tunes Show was amazing, Loved this show, Non-Binary Wakko Warner, OC, The Looney Tunes Show - Freeform, Wakko Warner - Freeform, Wakko uses they/them pronouns, Warners are good babies, Warners are good puppies, Yakko Warner - Freeform, Yakko X OC, Yakko and Juliet has cute moments, Yakko is a great older brother, Yakko is a protective older brother, bugs bunny - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28380258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakiMatsurra/pseuds/MakiMatsurra
Summary: What if our zany little Animaniacs were in the looney tunes show and they were rooming with Bugs and Daffy?Basically all the episodes of "The Looney Tunes Show" with The Animaniacs in it.
Relationships: Bugs Bunny/Lola Bunny, Yakko Warner/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	If The Animaniacs Were In "The Looney Tunes Show"

_"Who was the first president of the United States?"_

"Oprah!" Daffy shouted from the purple chair. Bugs, Yakko, Wakko, Dot, and he were observing some sort of game show in their living room, Bugs and the sibs sitting on the sofa, while as referenced, Daffy sat on his comfortable recliner. 

_"George Washington!"_ The male contestant addressed accurately, a ding was heard right after his answer. 

_"What is the capital of Alaska?"_

"New York!" Daffy yelled once more, however this time, Wakko cringed at his answer, not taking their eyes off the screen.

 _"Juneau!"_ The male candidate replied another ding was heard. 

_"How many sides are there on a triangle?"_

"Eight! No, Four! No, Eight!" The four on the couch took a gander at Daffy once he replied, giving him looks. "Whoa, dumber than advertised." Dot looked and whispered to the readers. 

_"Three!"_ Another ding. 

_"Name an ingredient in "Spaghetti and Meatballs"."_

"Oranges!" 

_"Meatballs."_ Another ding. The host grinned at the candidate and put down his inquiry cards. _"You've just won a million dollars!"_

Daffy immediately turned off the TV subsequent to hearing that, scowling at the electronic box while the four simply gaze at him. "How is it that _that_ dummy won a million dollars and _I've_ never won anything?" 

"Oh, I'm sure it's just a matter of time," Bugs consoled, just to humor him. 

"It better be, because I don't wanna end up a bitter, jealous person," Daffy replied, making the four look at each other. 

"Say, I should go on a game show!" Daffy jumped for joy while Dot cocked an eyebrow. "What game show are you qualified for?" 

"Uh, " _Wheel of Words_ "?" 

"You don't know how to spell," Bugs informed. 

"How about, " _Price Is Correct_ "?" 

"Uhhhhh..... how much do you think this pack of gum sells for?" Yakko asked as he held up a pack of gum while his younger brother basically drooled over the candy in yellow packaging.

"...Thirty-three thousand dollars?" 

Bugs looked at him for a moment before picking up the TV remote and turning on the TV again. "Good luck with that." 

_"Stay tuned for the new game show, "Besties", where knowing all about your best friend leads to big prizes."_

"Heh, we would win that show in a heartbeat." Dot smirked at her older siblings. 

"You said it." Yakko agreed. The three flinched once they heard a loud gasp from the duck. "We should go on that! We've been best friends forever! We know everything there is to know about each other!" The dark duck said to the rabbit, who thought for a moment. 

"I never thought I would say this, but that's not a bad idea, Daffy Duck."

"Why thank you...Uh, I wanna say, uh, "Bada-Blingya"?" This made the Warner siblings smack their foreheads. 

The following day, the Warner siblings and Bugs were eating some Chinese takeout in the kitchen, cheerfully making the most of their food, until Daffy slid in the kitchen shouting; "I did it! I got us on tomorrow's episode of _"Besties"_!" 

"How did ya manage that?" Wakko asked prior to pushing the entire Chinese takeout container in their mouth. "Kid, there are some things you shouldn't know about me...But Bugs better know everything else!" 

"I'm more concerned with how little you know about _me_." Bugs answered. 

Daffy glared at him. "I know everything about you! Hit me with some questions! Go ahead!" He said while stealing one of Dot's cartons, making her glare at the duck.

"Alright, what's my favorite color?"

"Pass."

"What time does he go to bed at night?" Yakko asked while smirking. 

"Pass. Gimme somethin' easy!" Daffy glared at everyone.

"Fine. When is his birthday?" Dot questioned.

"January..." Bugs shook his head.

"February..." Shook his head again.

"September..." Another shake.

"December..." And another.

"Jul... July!" He nodded, then Daffy stared at him intensely. "July 1st, July 2nd, July 3rd, July 4th! 5th! 6th! 7th! 8th! 9th! 10th...!"

"27th." Everyone said.

"July 27th!" Daffy cheered, making him accidentally drop a dumpling, they all watch it roll under the fridge. The duck grabbed a small hand-vac and went to go fetch it. "Well, happy extremely belated birthday. Or, happy extremely early birthday." He held up the hand-vac to see Speedy on it, the duck screamed. 

"Speedy!" The Warner siblings stood on their chairs in excitement, big smiles plastered on their faces.

"Hey, Speedy." Bugs smirked.

"Hola, Bugs. Warners." Speedy replied.

"You said you took care of the rat problem!" Daffy glared at Bugs. This made the mouse glare at the duck. "I'm not a rat, I'm a mouse!" Speedy then zoomed out of the house, offended. 

"You don't know anything about me! I bet if you look "self-absorbed" up in the dictionary, you'd find your picture." The rabbit growled.

"My picture's in the dictionary? Is it a good one? What am I wearing? Does my beak look big?"

"Something is big...but it's not your beak." Dot mumbled as she grabbed one of Bugs' eggrolls, this made Yakko blow an air kiss and wink at the readers. "Goodnight everybody!"

Daffy finally made his way back to the table, as he got his dumpling from under the fridge, he quickly ate it, ignoring the disgusted look Dot gave him as Bugs pushed away from the table and started to head to the living room. "This is hopeless."

"Don't get mad at me; those questions were impossible! I'll bet you don't know when my birthday is." Daffy glared as he followed him. "Your birthday is April 17th. Your favorite color is dusty rose, and you go to bed every night at 10:00 except on New Year's Eve when you go to bed at 8:30, because and I quote, "New Year's is a holiday invented by the media."

"It is! Well, what about those three?! I bet they don't know a thing about each other!"

"Daff...They're siblings."

"So?!"

"Ahem, Sibs, I know a challenge when I see one," Yakko smirked as the trio rushed into the living room, sitting on the couch.

"Yakko's favorite color is Lavender." Dot smirked.

"Wakko is coulrophobic," Yakko added.

"Dot's ticklish!" Wakko said with a smile. 

Bugs looked at the trio, giving a nod as he rested his case. "Find a different best friend to go on that show." He told Daffy.

"But I need you! I prize prizes above everything else! This is my shot at finally winning something! I'll do anything!" Daffy pleaded.

"Even if it means focusing on someone other than yourself for more than two minutes?" Bugs questioned.

"That sounds awful...but I'll try." Daffy agreed.

Daffy sat down on the chair as the four stood around him. "Well, Daffy, you know how much I hate to talk about myself, but, eh, leaders turn back the clock. It was on the east side of New York. My parents resided to make humble surroundings-" He stopped monologing to see The Warner siblings and Daffy snoring. He glared at them. "Did I say New York? I meant, the planet Crypton!" They suddenly shoot awake, looking at Bugs with wide eyes.

"Anywho, my parents knew our planet was doomed. So my father, Jor-El, built a spaceship."

_"His dense, melleculate, structure, will make him strong. He'll be fast, virtually invulnerable, and he'll say "What's up, Doc?" discremently, whether he's talking to a doctor, or not. You'll travel far, my little Bugs. But we will never leave you."_

_"_ You're from the planet Crypton?!" Daffy questioned. 

"No, you maroon! That's the story of Superman!" Bugs growled. 

"Who is Superman?" Daffy asked. 

"I can't believe he hitched his wagon to _you_." Dot glared at the duck. 

"He has a WAGON?!" Daffy exclaimed. 

"Daffy! Concentrate!" Bugs glared at him, he sat very still, making Bugs shake his head in frustration. "On _me_!" 

"Oh. Sorry, Superman!" This made the four sigh. 

"This is going to be a _long_ night," Yakko mumbled. 

It was finally time for the game show, Yakko, Wakko, and Dot stood in the audience for moral support. "How do you think they're gonna do?" Dot asked her older brother. 

"Honestly? Ahhhhh..... not very good." 

"I'm sure they'll do fine." Wakko smiled as they took a bite out of the chair in front of them and munched on it, making the two look at them with bored expressions. 

_"And now the host, with the most, Chuck Berost!"_

"Heh-hey, thanks, everybody! Now let's see our contestants! First up, Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck!" Everyone applauded for the two, Bugs smirked and looked at the host. "Eh... what's up, Doc?" 

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Chuck! I'm a huge fan!" 

"Heh, heh. Say, how long have you two known each other?" Chuck asked with a smile.   
  
"Seventeen ye-" 

"Uh, five years?" 

The Warners winced. 

"Looks like the two of you better get on the same page. Heh heh. And now, let's meet your challengers." 

Two gophers sat across from them. "Hello." They said at the same time. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, after you." 

"Oh, no, after you." 

"No, after you, I insist." 

"I insist more." 

"I have an idea." 

"Oh, you always have good ideas. I can hardly wait to hear." 

"I didn't realize we got the budget to have Chip and Dale on this fanfic," Yakko muttered as he looked at them with an unamused look. 

"I now see what yours and Wakko's voice actors did when Animaniacs was over." Dot said in the same tone. 

"My idea is that we both speak simultaneously." 

"Wonderful idea!" They both shook hands before turning to Bugs and Daffy. "Hello." 

The pair stared at them with wide mouths, the only movement coming from Bugs' whiskers since they were twitching. "Bugs and Daffy, looks like you've got some stiff competition. Okay. Here's the first question; What is your roommate's favorite vegetable?" 

"This should be an easy one!" Wakko smiled. 

"Your favorite vegetable?" Daffy questioned as Bugs looked at him and munched on a carrot. 

"Hmm. I'm gonna go with beets, Chuck." Daffy said with confidence, making the siblings groan. A buzzer was heard. 

"Uh-Oh, the correct answer was carrots. You know what that means!" Chuck pulled a lever that made banana cream pies fly into the pair's face, making Wakko's eyes sparkle in interest. "Faboo!" 

"Challengers?" Chuck asked. 

"Your favorite vegetable? Well, I know he loves cauliflower." 

"Guilty! I do love cauliflower." 

"But he has been known to ask for seconds when I make sweet potatoes." 

"You really must try his sweet potatoes. They are divine." 

"But if I had to pick his favorite vegetable I would have to say pureed butternut squash in a balsamic reduction with just a hint of clover." 

"That's correct!" 

The sibling’s mouths hung wide open as they looked at the rodents in shock. 

"I knew you'd get that right!" 

"Well, I knew that you knew I'd get that right!" They both started to laugh, Chuck waited until they were done. "Next question; What is your best friend's middle name?" 

Bugs chuckled. "That's an easy one, Sheldon." A buzzer was heard, much to Bugs' surprise. Daffy held up the correct middle name, which read; 

"Armando?" Bugs questioned with a glare. 

"You know what that means!" They soon got buried in fish. 

"Bugs and Daffy, you've got some catching up to do. And you're gonna have a chance after the break." 

"What break? This is a fanfic." Wakko questioned. 

"Daffy, your middle name is Sheldon." Bugs said. 

"That may be true, but Armando sounds cooler," Daffy informed. 

"Well, do you wanna sound _cool_ , or do you wanna _win_?" Bugs glared. 

"I wanna win!" Daffy glared back, eating the fish. 

"Well, then, we need a new strategy. In the next round, whatever you're about to say, say the opposite." 

"That's a great idea! I mean, that's a _horrible_ idea." Daffy winked and gave him a tongue click. 

"Hello, competitors!" The gophers came by. "We wanted to wish you luck." 

"Thanks." Bugs looked at them. 

"Don't you want to wish us luck?" 

"Not particularly." Daffy glared. 

"I'll wish you luck." 

"Why, thank you, and good luck to you as well." Both of them laughed as they went back to their seats. 

"Welcome back, to _"Besties."_ The show about best friends." Chuck welcomed. 

"Let's hope their strategy works." Dot whimpered. 

"Tell me, who does your best friend most admire?" Chuck questioned. 

"I want to say me, but I guess I'll go with...Groucho Marx?" Daffy questioned. The sibling’s eyes widened in surprise as a ding was heard. They jumped from their chairs and cheered for them as Bugs smiled.   
  


After a few more rounds, they were almost tied with the gophers. 

"This final question is worth 300 points,” Chuck informed before looking at his inquiry cards. “What is your best friend’s catchphrase?” 

“ “If friends were flowers I’d pick you”?” The gopher asked, a buzzer was heard, making the sibling’s faces fill up with hope. 

“Bugs’ catchphrase is so iconic! A baby could answer this question!” Dot smiled. 

“Yeah! You’d have to be an idiot to get this question wrong.” Yakko added, making all three siblings laugh. 

“Bugs and Daffy, now you have a chance to win. Daffy, what is Bugs Bunny’s catchphrase?” Chuck asked. 

“Hmm. Think. Catchphrase.” Daffy mumbled to himself as Bugs crossed his arms. “Really? I say it all the time.” 

“I know this. I know this.” Daffy reassured. 

“It’s sort of my go-to phrase.” Bugs said as he pulled a carrot out of his hammerspace.

”It’s right on the tip of my tongue.” 

“It’s in the form of a question. I say it with a lot of sarcasm. Ehh...” The rabbit hinted before Daffy pointed at him, leaning close. 

“ “I don’t do Mondays”!”

Bugs hung his head, completely done with the duck. As expected, a buzzer was heard soon after. 

“Ooh, I’m sorry! We were looking for “What’s up, doc?” And... say it with me. You know what that means!” Chuck pulled the lever, and the pair was launched upwards, impaling the ceiling with their heads. 

“That means... you’re our winners!” The host told the gophers. “‘Gene tell ‘em what they won!

_”A fabulous cruise!”_

The gophers smiled at each other. 

“A cruise? Ho ho, how exciting! We’ve always wanted to go on a cruise!” 

The siblings glared at the gophers, unimpressed and annoyed. 

“Well then, it’s official; Daffy’s an _idiot_ ,” Wakko said.

“Was there any doubt?” Dot asked. 

To say the least, the car ride home was silent. The siblings in the backseat, while Daffy sat in shotgun and Bugs drove the red Toyota Prius. 

"What's up, doc? Terrible." Daffy growled. "Just the world's worst catchphrase. And I don't remember you ever saying it. Say it." 

"What's up, doc?" The rabbit glared at the duck, who blinked back before looking at him, half-lidded, and said; "Nope. Doesn't ring a bell." 

They soon pulled up to the house, pulling in the driveway as Daffy added; "But it sure cost us the game." 

"Kids, get ready for bed, Daffy and I will be there in a minute." Bugs said, venom slowly seeping in his kind, steady voice to the Warners. The siblings glared at the duck one last time before getting out and entering the house. Once the rabbit saw the door close, he grabbed the gear stick next to the wheel and angrily set it in park, took off his seatbelt, and took the key out. Glaring at Daffy. "What cost us the game was going on a game show about best friends when it's obvious that _we're_ not." 

It was Bugs' turn to get out of the car as the duck watched. Asking; "You're saying I'm not your best friend? Why? Because I don't know anything about you? Because I never ask any questions or show any interest in you?" 

He then rolled down the window before continuing. 

"Because I take you for granted? Because if it is, that's awfully petty of you." 

This made Bugs turn to him, a glare on his face. "My best friend would probably know that I like carrots." He marched up to the window. "He would most likely know my birthday and he would definitely know my last name. And for the record, I would have _loved_ to have won a cruise. And that is what's up, doc." The rabbit slammed the front door as he went inside. Leaving the duck sitting in the car. He soon glared at the door. "That still doesn't sound right. 

The duck sat in the car with his arms crossed and a glare on his face, only getting out when morning came. He huffed. "Well, if he's not gonna open the door for me, I guess I'll just let myself out." 

Daffy then walked to the empty kitchen and sat near the breakfast table, drumming his fingers as he angrily glanced around before getting up. 

"Oh, so, I guess I also have to make _my own_ breakfast?" 

He walked over to the fridge, grabbing a bowl full of fruit, then shutting it, glaring at the bowl. "I guess I have to peel _my own_ banana too." Once he yanked the banana out of the bowl, he heard someone say; 

_"Hey, that's my banana!"_

He jumped up in fear, turning to look at the voice in the doorway. It was Wakko. And they _did not_ look happy. 

"Bugs! The dog is trying to claim my banana!" Daffy yelled. This made Wakko look almost offended. 

" _Goodnight, everybody!_ " Yakko's voice rang from upstairs. 

"First of all, I'm not a dog. Second of all, why should he help you?" Wakko asked as they walked closer to him. "You didn't help him on that game show last night. You know, you'd think you'd show Bugs a little more respect, considering he lets you live here." 

Daffy scoffed at this. "Uh, I don't live here. I'm just crashing here until I get back on my feet." 

"FYI, when you crash somewhere for _five years_ , you live there. Alright? You're not a best friend. You're a terrible friend." Wakko replied, crossing their arms and turning. Their back now facing Daffy, who asked; "Why am I a terrible friend?" 

"Let me answer that question with a question," Wakko said as they picked up the bowl, eyeing it before eating the whole bowl, including the dish. They swallowed and continued. "How many friends do you have besides Bugs?" 

"Well, uh, let's see. You?" 

"You're one of my _special friends_. I don't count." 

"Okay, then. There's that guy that comes over once a week and we hang out by the pool. I-I think his name is Fong or Trang." 

Wakko arched an eyebrow. "Are you talking about the guy who comes to clean the pool? Daniel? You're kidding yourself, man. Bugs is your _only_ friend. If you're not careful, soon you'll have _no_ friends." 

"Who needs friends?" Daff rolled his eyes. 

"I'll tell you who." Wakko started to count on their gloved fingers. "Someone with no girlfriend, no job, no credit, no hobbies, no social skills-" 

"Wait, I think I know someone like that. Daniel?" 

"No, idiot. _You_." The warner in the red hat started to walk out of the kitchen. "You're nothing without Bugs." 

"Then what do I do?" Daffy asked with a shrug, this made them turn to look at the duck. "You gotta try harder to be his friend." 

"Like how much harder? Two percent?" 

Wakko rolled their eyes at that. "More." 

"Five percent?" 

"More." 

"Seven percent?! Are you out of your mind?!" 

"One hundred percent," Wakko answered. 

"What?! No one can give a hundred percent! It's physically impossible!" Daffy cried. 

"You got to dig deep. You got to go to the place inside of you where you never been." 

"My soul?" Daffy questioned. 

"You need to _have_ a soul in order to go there. No, no, no. I'm talking about in here." They pointed to the duck's heart. "Now, try." 

Daffy looked at the Warner before taking a deep breath. He then started to make some kind of grunting noise, but he gave up as soon as he started, panting before smiling at him. "That's good enough, right?" 

Wakko slapped the duck, "No. Look at me." They grabbed his face and made him look into their eyes. "You can do this. Now try." 

Daffy tried again, grunting even harder, so hard, that he began to sweat. 

"Harder!" Wakko cheered.

Daffy kept going. His eyes straining now. "It hurts!" 

" _Harder!_ " Wakko ignored his pain, calling out to him. 

"I'm dying!" The duck wheezed. 

"No!" Wakko said with a smile. "You're _trying!_ " 

Daffy started to bang his head on the floor, making Wakko watch confusingly. The duck finally stopped and smiled. "I'm going to be the best best friend that any best friend has ever had!" He soon started to laugh evilly, making Wakko's ears drop and a worried look flash on their face. "Uh-oh." 

Daffy then dragged Bugs and the Warners to a mystery location, the duck covering Bugs' eyes while the Warners wore white blindfolds. He told them to stop. "You can open your eyes now, best friends." He said as he removed his hands from the rabbit's face. 

"I don't like the sound of that," Yakko said as they took their blindfolds off and opened their eyes. They all looked up with confused glances. They were standing in front of a cruise ship. 

"Guess what? I got you the cruise you guys wanted!" Daffy said excitedly. 

"The one from the game show?" Bugs asked. 

"Surprised? Well, you shouldn't be." The duck draped his arm over Bugs' shoulders, smirking. "It's just what one best friend would do for another best friend." 

They all soon got boarded on the ship and set course. The siblings were splashing around in the pool together while Bugs decided to read a book on a lounge chair. His shades on, a cocktail on a table right beside him. He peered upwards to see the gophers playing shuffleboard, but paid no mind to it and went back to his book. 

The siblings halted their splashing when they saw Daffy with a carrot on a plate, walking around the pool deck. 

"Since when did Daffy start eating carrots," Dot asked. 

"He didn't..." Wakko said as they got nervous, they all saw the duck step in front of the waterslide, saying; "Carrots? I know they're your favorit-" 

All three of them winced once Bugs collided with Daffy and landed in the pool together. 

"Daffy must be taking what Bugs said to him to heart," Yakko said as he got out of the water, grabbing his lavender towel off a lounge chair, Dot following his lead. 

"Yeah, he's acting super clingy." She added as she wrapped her pink and white striped towel over her torso and tucking it so it wouldn't go anywhere.

The pair looked at Wakko, who stayed quiet and had their back facing them. "Wak? Is everything okay?" Yakko asked cautiously. 

"Who? Me?" They finally turned around with a nervous smile. "I'm fine!" They then started to nervously laugh as they got out of the pool, wringing their hat out and placing it back on their head, they walked over to their blue and red polka dot towel and wrapped it around their shoulders. Yakko and Dot raised an eyebrow at each other before looking at Wakko. 

"So... you don't know why Daffy is acting so clingy?" Dot questioned. 

"Nope!" Wakko flashed a nervous grin again. 

"Are you _sure?_ " Yakko asked. 

"Yup! W-Well uh... uh... uh... Oh, darn it! I talked to Daffy a few days ago after his argument with Bugs! I told him he needed to try harder at being his best friend." 

"How much harder?" Their older brother asked. "Five percent?" 

"No..." 

"Seven percent?" Dot asked. 

"One hundred percent..." Wakko mumbled, playing with the strings on their blue swimming trunks. Their siblings' eyes widened. "One hundred percent?!" They screamed at the same time. 

"I know! I'm sorry! I didn't expect it to be this bad!" Wakko said as their eyes started to water. They sniffled a little bit. This made Yakko kneel down to their level and wipe their tears away with his own towel. "Hey, it's okay, baby bro. I know you were just trying to help." 

They sniffled again. "S-So you guys can fix this?" 

"I'm afraid only one person can fix it, and neither one of us is that person." Dot sighed. 

It was now dinner time, and everyone was dressed as their best. Dot was wearing a beautiful pink dress that reached to her ankles, white satin gloves that came up to her upper arms, and a nice silver tiara. She also carried a fan around with her. 

Wakko decided to work with their normal blue shirt. Along with said shirt, they wore some tan gloves, tan boots, a red cape, and a big blue Musketeer style hat with a white feather. 

Yakko decided to wear a black penguin suit with a white bow-tie, white gloves, and a monocle on his right eye. 

Daffy wore a matching suit with Bugs. Both of them wearing black tuxes with black bow-ties. 

The Warners and Daffy were hitting up the buffet tables, Wakko having a mountain of food on their plate as his tongue lopped out of their mouth happily. 

Bugs was sitting at a table with the gophers and the captain of the ship. The captain smiled and asked; "Is everyone enjoying the cruise?" as Dot, Yakko, and Wakko sat down at the table in the four empty chairs next to the rabbit. 

"Oh, indeed! It's our first one!" One of the gophers said. 

"And I must say, I'm a fan of cruising." The other one added. 

"Oh, yes. We're cruisers now." He said, hugging his best friend. 

"These guys scare me," Wakko mumbled. 

"It's even more creepy knowing that they share the same voice actors as us." Yakko agreed. Suddenly, everyone looked over to where a sudden screeching noise came from. It turned out to be Daffy pulling a whole buffet table. 

"Oh no..." Wakko whispered, a nervous look on their face. 

"Excuse me. Excuse me. Pardon me. Excuse me. Coming through." Daffy grunted. 

He stopped once he got to the table where they were sitting at. He smiled. "I wasn't sure what you wanted, so I brought you everything." 

"Daffy, you're embarrassing me." Bugs said, rolling his eyes. The duck ignored him and climbed onto the table, clinking a wine glass with a butterknife. 

"I'd like to propose a toast to the most important person on this ship." 

"Daffy! Stop it!" Wakko whispered but was soon sushed by the duck before he cleared his throat. This caused Yakko and Dot to glare at him. 

"A dog once told me that friendship takes a lot of effort. But I'm not interested in friendship. I'm interested in best friendship. And best friendship takes a whole lot more." Daffy soon got off the table and walked the room. "It means waiting on your best friend hand and foot. Buying their affection. Robotically memorizing every trivial little fact about them." 

"It means supporting them above all others." One of the gophers added. 

"Possibly to the detriment of those others." The other one also added. This made Daffy whip around, spilling his wine on a lady's white dress. "Especially to the detriment of those others." 

"Smooth." Yakko sarcastically said, his arm holding up his head in boredom. 

"Best friends have all of the same interests." One of the gophers said. 

"Whether those interests are interesting or not." The other one added. 

"A best friend is someone you'd happily commit a crime for," Daffy said as he went to Bugs' side at the table. 

"Any crime!" The gopher agreed. 

"No matter how heinous!" 

"The heinous-er, the better-er." The duck smirked. Bugs quickly grabbed Daffy's shoulders. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! That's _not_ a best friend. That's a _stalker_. Daffy, I know I said you weren't my best friend, but after these few days seeing all the effort you've put in, seeing how hard you've tried, I have to say..." 

Bugs paused as Daffy smiled. 

"...You got to stop trying!" 

"What?!" Daffy exclaimed. 

"It's not your thing. Would it be nice if you remembered the occasional birthday or food I'm highly allergic to? Sure. But not if it means we turn into those guys." He gestured to the gophers before saying; "No offense." 

"None taken." They happily replied. 

The rabbit turned to the duck once more. "Daffy, you're a mean-spirited, self-absorbed, disturbed little weirdo. But for whatever reason, you're my best friend." 

Everyone started to cheer and clap for the pair, however, Yakko smirked at the two. "Baffy shippers are going to have a field day with this episode." 

"So, is everything normal now?" Wakko asked. 

"You're my best friend too, Bugs Bada-Blingya." 

"I guess so." Dot smiled as well. And with that, they continued to enjoy the cruise as friends...

Until they found out Daffy used Bugs' credit card to pay for the cruise. 


End file.
